Cochise Desain
Family life His father was a wealthy businessman who owned a chain of mines in the outterrim. Because he was a very hands on administrator, most of his time was spent touring those mines and sometimes he would bring his family along with him. He used this time to school Cochise on how to deal with various situations with a calm and level head and not to jump into things without first taking time to think things over. Despite the fact that his father disappeared, supposedly at the hands of COMPNOR, for plotting against the Empire, while he was very young, the lessons he taught him helped to mold the course of his life. His mother also played an active role in his upbringing, by teaching him at home where she could keep an eye on him and make sure that he didn't pick up any deviant behavior. She was very strict and had a schedule layed out which tried to controll his every movement from the time that he got up in the morning until he went to bed. It is from her that he first learned of the atrocities comitted by the Empire, not the least of which being the disappearance of his father, a story which was repeated and embellished more and more as time went on. He cared for her in her old age, and it wasn't until her eventual suicide when their home planet alderaan was destroyed that he was able to join the rebellion. Early years His early years were very care free as he grew up in a mansion on Alderaan surrounded by servants who doted on him when his mother wasn't looking. He had very few friends aside from the servants since he lived in an outlying area and was taught at home by his mother. Still he found plenty of time to get into mischief, such as hooking up a rope to a nearby tree so that he could swing out of the second story window (he broke his arm the second time he tried it), and sneaking out of the house at night to catch bugs so he would have a supply to stuff under his mothers pillow in the morning. The servants blamed his mischievous streak on the lack of a male authority figure in his life to guide him. All of that changed when his father disappeared. The instant the news reached his mother, she fled the planet, dragging him with her as she hopped from one system to the next, until finally they settled on a remote planet in the outerrim, a rebel safeworld. There he was taken under the wing of two individuals, one a crippled veteran who eventually married his mother and the other, Devon Baas, a kid from Corellia who was abnormally lucky. Adolescence His adolescent years were a complete opposite of his early life. On this new planet there none of the luxuries of civlized life; he was forced to hand wash his clothes, help plow the communual fields with the help of a six legged beast which the men had domesticated, and do various other jobs that left him stinking of dried sweat and dirt by the end of the day. The upside of this was that he was able to use the physical work as an excuse to leave off his lessons, even though only half of his time was actually spent doing work. The rest of his time was spent with Baas and his other friends, hunting and goofing off. His mother's marriage to the veteran freed him up even more, as his mother's attention became more centered on her new husband who actively encouraged Cochise to get out from under his mother's control, something he viewed as a very unhealthy thing which would stunt his stepson's growth. Cochise's friendship with Baas, who came from a very large family which was deeply involved in the rebellion, was a very close one, which grew from their mutual dislike of the backwater planet that they had been placed upon. In the beginning they spent alot of time talking about their home planets, but eventually their talk moved from the past to the present and the farflung future as they became more comfortable with the world they were on and their new freedom. Cochise's view of things was broaden by his friendship with Baas, who had a far better understanding of the way the galaxy actually worked and wasn't afraid of speaking the truth. It was Baas who convinced Cochise to join the rebellion, but he was held back by the death of his stepfather and his mothers waning health. It was only after the destruction of Alderaan and the death of his mother that he was able to join the rebellion filled with a burning desire for revenge. The two friends were split up upon joining, with Cochise being assigned to the Alliance Support Service in the scout section, where he spent much of his time in a cramped shuttle planet hopping far away from any civilization and far away from any battle. It was boring work and nothing like he had pictured life in the rebellion would be. Two years of his life was eatin up in that manner until Baas reappeared in his life with an offer to join a newly formed squadron which would be used exclusively for decoy hit and run attacks. Recent His request for a transfer was initially denied on the grounds that his commander needed every single man he had and couldn't afford to lose anybody. It was only by Baas going over Cochise's commanders head that he got transferred. The training program for the new squadron was very intense since they were going to be sent on what basically ammounted to suicide missions. His single minded dedication and desire to succeed brought him through the brutal training which tore him down to nothing, exposing all of his weaknesses, before rebuilding him. In this newly formed squadron he saw enough blood and death to last him two lifetimes. They suffered a seventy-five percent casualty rate and new recruits were constantly replacing dead members of the squadron. Cochise and Baas were among the very few people who made it past their tenth mission in a squadron that became nicknamed the Death Squadron. Eventually the two friends on the only people who remained from the original squad members and they were looked upon as charmed. But even their luck could only last so long. On the sqaudron's last mission, the entire squadron, except Cochise, was wiped out as they attempted a retreat from a raid on an Imperial supply post, that allowed the rebellion to break through a blockade in another system. The destruction of his squadron happened shortly before Endor, and Cochise, who was injured, was unable to participate in the battle. With the destruction of the rebellion, the group which Cochise was with disappeared one by one, unwilling to continue fighting the Empire on their own. Without any money food or shelter he began working odd jobs as he drifted aimlessly across the galaxy in a 'borrowed' ship. While passing through Tatooine, he met, fell in love with and married a local woman, which effectively put a stop to his wanderings. Now saddled with responsibilities he was forced to find a stable job to provide for his growing family. Family At the moment he only has two children, both girls, one three and the other two, but he is expecting a third in the near future. Skills His education is lacking to a significant degree since he stopped learning from his mother shortly after arriving on the rebel safeworld, DH-223. Most of his core skills are centered around the A-wing's he used to pilot during his rebellion days, with a rudimentary understanding of how to fix minor problems that might crop up. This blind focus of skills has landed him in trouble more times than once, and he is currently working to better himself by broadening his skills. Psyche With the support of his wife, and the unconditional love of his children he has been able to put alot of the pains of his past behind him. He no longer suffers from nightmares, nor is he quiet as paranoid as before. The guilt of not doing anything to fight the Empire openly has been replaced by his desire to make the galaxy a better place by raising his children the best he can. This is not to say that he will not take the fight to the Empire if a viable oppertunity presents itself, but he recognizes there is only so much one man can do. While his family has given him hope for the future it has also made him less willing to take risks, more quiet, and reserved than he was before. Category:Characters Category:Force Sensitives Category:Light Siders Category:Independent